


Such a Drag

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants a night of fun with his ex? Only if he'll dress up for the occasion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Drag

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing all those fantastic pics of Adam and Brad in drag, I just couldn't help myself, it just begged for a fic.

‘No way, Brad. I left those days behind me, I won’t do it!’ Adam said with a huff. He might be desperate, but not that desperate…  
‘Ah, sweet Adam, remember who called who here… and if it’s me you want, even for just one night, then it’s my terms you’ll get along with it… It’s not my fault your other pretty boys won’t give it to you anymore, so why should I suffer from that?’  
‘That’s not fair, Brad baby, and you know it.’ Wow, how easily he could fall back into his old ways and nicknames, it even surprised Adam himself a little.  
‘Is that realllly? Then where is that overgrown blond haired elf? I know how bad you want him, he’s perfect for you, even if he is still pretending to be as straight as a ruler… as if…’  
‘Okay, if you really want to do this… he is actually off on holiday with his _girlfriend_ ‘cause it turned out… he really isn’t as gay as we all hoped he would turn out to be’ _though he did like it up the ass way too much for a straight boy_ Adam thought to himself  
‘Yeah, right… and I’m straight too!’ Brad was enjoying himself way too much and there was no way he was going to stop now ‘And what about that other boy? Sauer-something? Last time I checked Perez, you were smitten with that little Viking…’  
‘Yyyyyeahhh…. I’d rather not talk about that, if you don’t mind. Let’s just say that it didn’t work out…’  
‘Oooooh, did the pretty boy shit in someone else’s pot?’  
‘Shut up, Brad’  
‘Hey… a fall-back fuck is entitled to a little bit of explanation as to how and why you end up back here in my arms for a night. You know what I am about, so this shouldn’t really surprise you, now should it?’

Brad looked at Adam, he knew he was pushing it, but, in a way, he was also a little right, right?  
‘But, back to the matter at hand. If you want this to happen, and I know you do, then get your pretty ass in that dress. I want to go out first, for old times sake.’  
‘Then let’s go out, but not in drag. I won’t do it, I can’t do it. If word got out, I can kiss my career goodbye…’  
‘Then it was nice knowing you, hope you can handle that pretty hard problem by yourself, see ya’

Brad knew he was getting to Adam. He knew Adam would not walk away. He used to love dressing up in drag. Yes he was older now and he had his career to think about, but the look in Adam’s eyes, that very one he was desperately trying to hide, told Brad enough.

The fact that Adam wasn’t walking away either…

Even though Brad already knew he had won this little battle, it took him another 30 minutes to reassure him and finally get him to agree. Even after all these years, he still knew exactly how to get to his old lover.

Turning the dressing up into foreplay, they were both more turned on by the time they were done, than Brad had liked. This could so easily now turn into a fuck-fest before they even left the house and that was definitely NOT happening. He needed to go out, have some fun and see if he could still turn Adam on the way he used to. The way he really used to, to the point where he could make Adam want to take him right in the middle of the dance floor, not caring if anyone was watching. And just like all those years ago, Brad was right. He still had it. He could still turn Adam into the wanton toppy slut he had always been.

Adam would deny it later, but he secretly enjoyed himself more than he was letting on. He had missed these days, secretly wishing he could do this more often. Even if it was an old dress, he loved how it felt against his skin again and his wig… that god damned sexy wig he used to love, still made him feel the same way it used to do.

Brad was dancing up against him, in that slutty way he remembered so well. Proving once more that the nickname he had come up with on this very same dance floor still fitted him so well.

A happy buzz was flowing due to the drinks he had had. Brad grinding into him did not make it easy on him to think straight either. Before he knew it, he needed to keep Brad where he was just so he would not show the obvious. And that ‘obvious’ was growing harder and harder every second.

’I told you you would enjoy yourself once I got you into your pretty dress and out of that house’ Brad smirked ‘and by the feel of things, you are having quite a bit of fun, no pun intended of course’  
‘And you wiggling your pretty little tush against my ‘bit of fun’ also helps quite a little bit, don’t you think?’ Adam growled in Brad’s ear. It surprised him how easily he could fall back into their pattern of way back when. Brad had always known how to turn him on within a microsecond and this time was no different. And even if it was for just one night, it felt so fucking good to be back in those arms again.

Adam also remembered how easy he could turn his ex on. It wasn’t hard at all, with the right amount of dirty talk in his ear, he would have Brad on his back with his legs high up in the air within 30 minutes. Just that thought made his cock twitch. He was ready to leave already, but knew that Brad needed that little more extra. If he tried to whisk him away now, he would never get Brad in that zone, as Brad liked to call it, that he wanted him to be in.

‘You still like turning me on with an audience watching, don’t you? You would suck my cock right here on the dance floor, if you could.’ Adam hissed into Brad’s ear.  
‘God, I missed your dirty mouth. No one else has ever been able to talk me up so hot and horny the way you could.’  
‘And no one ever matched that, not even those hot little twinks who would just do anything to have my cock buried deep up their ass. I still say I can get you to come right here, right now from just my words into your ear, baby. I always got you so close, you looked so hot when you tried so desperately not to come. Wanna see if I can finally get you there? Make up for forcing me back into my old outfits? Just the thought of it, makes me even harder, can you feel that? Can you feel me wanting you so bad? I am going to fuck you so good when we get back to your place, gonna make you squeal like I used to. Going to rip that little corset off of your body and bend you over. I want to see you in nothing but your slutty heels, baby.’

This almost breaks Brad. It was true; Adam always knew how to get him to the brink without even being touched. And boy has he missed that. No other loves since Adam had been able to do this to him, no matter how hard they tried. There was just something in the way Adam spoke that turned him wild. And right now… he was right back there.

Adam watched as Brad was losing control, watched as Brad forced himself not to give in just yet. Just like the old days, Brad’s dancing became hotter and oh so much sluttier. Yeah, that’s how you could describe Brad best when he was out in drag; a hot little slut.

‘You are so close, I can feel it. Are you going to come for me right here? Are you going to spray your hot come inside those tight shorts? I know you want to.’  
‘That’s it! Get our coats! We are so leaving right, the fuck, now!’  
‘Oh, feisty…’ he chuckles ’I knew that would be the killer’  
‘Yeah, yeah, yeah, get your ass moving, Lambert, you’ve got work to do. Stop wasting precious time...’

The cab ride home was a fun challenge. Before the cab even left the curb, Brad was in Adam’s lap, attacking his lips so needy and want, as if Adam was the oxygen he needed to breathe. Not even a subtle cough from the driver could make Brad stop from assaulting those lips and that mouth. Adam could not help himself either, he was too hot and too turned on to stop Brad. Not until Brad tried to get his hands under Adam’s dress, did Adam give a warning, though not the most convincing one. Brad did get the message and tried to tone himself down a little, but not much.

After 15 minutes the taxi finally pulled up to Brad’s apartment. They practically threw the money at the annoyed driver, not giving a care they had given him a tip worth more than the actual fare itself.

Adam’s lips were back in Brad’s neck by the time they made it to the stairwell to the apartment and by the time they reached the door, Adam’s dress was already hitched up so high, he only needed to raise his arms to take it off.  
‘But don’t you dare take those leggings off or that fucking hot wig’ Brad hissed, trying desperately to get out of his corset without tearing it apart, not that he could care less right now if it did.

Brad’s shorts were less lucky, Adam ripped those apart before Brad even had a chance to protest. Same fate went to those damn tights and underwear. Adam was not going to waste time by waiting for Brad to take the damned things off and then put those heels back on (and no way was that going to happen)

As if Brad was going to care about that now... Especially with Adam still on his knees in front of him, about to pay some amazing attention to his painful erection. Feeling Adam close his lips around his cock made it hard to stay standing right where he was, legs about to cave. Adam’s hand encircling the base of his cock, or that one finger making it’s way back to his hole, didn’t make it any easier to stand up either.

‘Lube’ Brad vagely heard, but too much into his zone to realise what was being asked. But the second ‘Lube!’ definitely hit his ears. ‘Purse’ was all Brad was able to mutter, pointing to his purse close to Adam’s feet. Grabbing the bag without letting Brad go, he pushed the purse in Brad’s hands, making the brunette search for it himself. As soon as he had given that purse, he returned to lapping at the base of that hard cock in front of him. Soon a tube was pressed against Adam’s cheek, already uncapped.

Closing his lips around Brad’s shaft, Adam swallowed him deep and before long his nose hit curly hair. Slick fingers in search of a tight hole, slowly pressing, demanding the receiver to relax and finally entering. First one, then too and quickly 3 fingers invade the slick entrance, forcing loud moans to fill the air. But all too soon Brad feels his balls tighten and that orgasm closing in on him.

Not wanting to come yet, he had always liked to torture himself like that, he pulls Adam off of his cock, telling him to ‘Get up, sit your ass in that chair, right. the fuck. now! And put this on’ throwing a still wrapped condom Adam’s way.

Stumbling to the appointed chair, Adam tries to focus on getting the condom out of the wrapping and onto his dick, which should be easy yet seemed harder than he thought, but in the end he made it and not a minute too soon. Brad was already setting himself in his lap, grabbing said dick and pressing it against his prepped hole.

Sinking himself down, Brad needs to steady himself. Remembering how big Adam was, that first entry inside his body was always tough but still his favorite moment. It hurt like a bitch, yet wonderfully tingly. Adam knew this was his cue. He knew how much Brad loved this part, but also that he needed help. He might look like a tough cookie, but really when it came to this, Brad was a softy who hated pain.

Soothing him, pressing kisses to his neck, Adam sweettalked Brad through it until he felt he was completely sheathed inside, shivers running down his spine.

Adam softly grabbed Brad’s hips and very slowly started to rock him back and forth, making him rock his hips so Brad had better friction. This caused a whole new series of loud moans from Brad, cause yeah, he was one loud mother fucker. It didn’t take Brad long too to want to take over again. He lifted himself up just a little bit and let himself fall down again. He kept repeating this until he had a steady yet rough pace going, faster and faster he went. Adam couldn’t keep himself quiet anylonger too, deep groans leaving his throat. Closing his eyes, letting Brad take over and just enjoy what is being done to him, for him.

Feeling his orgasm creeping up on him, he grabs Brad’s cock, leaking with pre-come and starts to jerk frantically. He wanted Brad to come before he did, loving the feeling of shooting his come into the tiny yet limp body on top of him.

And come first Brad did. Shooting his seed all over Adam’s hand and stomach, going limp and pliant immediately. And that was just the trigger Adam needed, he pushed himself hard inside his ex one last time and emptied himself in the condom deep inside that other body. But he did not stop, he kept on rocking, though so much slower now, trying to milk that orgasm as long as he possibly could. Stopping finally only after Brad gave notice it was getting too much, too intense, too sensitive.

They sat there for minutes, not saying a word to each other, just enjoying the feeling and the afterglow, holding one and other, trying to catch their breaths again.  
When Adam’s legs started to cramp, they finally decided it was time to get up, clean themselves up and find that warm waiting bed.

Sliding under the covers, finally having gotten rid of their wigs and make-up too, the two men soon snuggled up. Adam caressing Brad’s spine while Brad played with Adam’s chest hair. It wasn’t long before Brad very softly started to kiss Adam’s chest. If Adam hadn’t been paying attention, he might not even have felt it, but he was and he did.

’Ah, I forgot that... you outbeat my own stamina’ Adam chuckles ‘remind me why we broke up again?’ Not giving Brad a single chance to answer, Adam pushes Brad on his back and attacks those lips again  
‘ready for some more fun?’


End file.
